stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phase II
Star Trek: Phase II (formerly known as Star Trek: New Voyages) is a live-action fan film series created by Jack Marshall and James Cawley in April 2003, and funded by James' career as an Elvis tribute artist (voted #1 in the country by Elvis' personal associates in 1996) as well as original producer Jerry Yuen of Jack Marshall's "Cow Creek Films" production company. In addition to Cawley Entertainment Company, a volunteer troupe of fans formed Retro Film Studios, LLC to help continue the project. The series picks up where The Animated Series left off, filming season 5, and putting new actors into the original series roles. This production has the blessing of Eugene Roddenberry, Jr (Gene Roddenberry's son) and operates under Paramount's radar, as long as they make no money from the production. Several actors who once appeared on the original Star Trek series have appeared in this production including and , who both guested in "Come What May". In addition, former editor and current contributor has had roles in "Come What May", "To Serve All My Days" and the recently-released "Vignette" episode "No-Win Scenario". Central characters The series currently features the central characters of the as well as several recurring characters. When other stories are added the cast will grow. Enterprise crew *'Captain James T. Kirk' :Played by James Cawley ("Come What May" to "Kitumba") :Brian Gross ("Going Boldly" onwards) *'Commander Spock' :Played by Jeff Quinn ("Come What May", to "World Enough and Time") :Ben Tolpin ("Blood and Fire, Part 1", "Blood and Fire, Part 2"). :Brandon Stacy ("Enemy: Starfleet", onwards) *'Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy' :Played by John Kelley ("Come What May" onwards) :NOTE: Actor Jeff Bond had been cast to take over the role of McCoy in "Mind-Sifter" , with John Kelley scheduled to appear in "The Holiest Thing" and "Bread and Savagery" both written by Rick Chambers . *'Lieutenant Nyota Uhura' :Played by Julienne Irons ("Come What May" to "World Enough and Time") :Kim Stinger ("Blood and Fire, Part 1", "Blood and Fire, Part 2", "Enemy: Starfleet", "Kitumba") :Jasmine Pierce ("Going Boldly" onwards) *'Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott' :Played by Jack Marshall ("Come What May" only) :Charles Root ("In Harm's Way" onwards). *'Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu' :Played by John Lim ("Come What May" to "World Enough and Time") :J.T. Tepnapa ("Enemy: Starfleet" , "The Child"). *'Lieutenant Pavel Chekov' :Played by Jasen Tucker ("Come What May" only) :Andy Bray ("In Harm's Way" to "Blood and Fire, Part 2") :Jonathan Zungre ("Enemy: Starfleet" onwards). *'Lieutenant Vincent DeSalle' :Played by Ron Boyd. *'Nurse Christine Chapel' :Played by Shannon Giles to "World Enough and Time". *'Lieutenant/Yeoman Janice Rand' :Played by Meghan King Johnson ("Come What May" - "In Harm's Way", "Blood and Fire" onwards) *'Ensign Peter Kirk' :Played by Bobby Quinn Rice ("Blood and Fire, Part 1" onwards) *'Lt. Sentell' :Played by Jeff Mailhotte *'Lt. Commander Prescott' :Played by Paul R. Sieber ("Kitumba" onwards) *'Lt. Joesph Kyle' :Played by Jay Storey Episode listing passes through a spatial anomaly. (World Enough and Time)]] :0. "Come What May" (2004) :1. "In Harm's Way" (2004) :2. "To Serve All My Days" (November 2006) :3. "World Enough and Time" (August 2007) :4. "Blood and Fire, Part 1" (December 2008) :5. "Blood and Fire, Part 2" (January 2010) :6. "Enemy: Starfleet" (April 2011) :7. "The Child" (April 2012) :8. "Kitumba" (January 2014) :9. "Mind-Sifter" (December 2014) :10. "The Holiest Thing" (January 2016) :11. "Torment of Destiny" (in post-production)1 :12. "Bread and Savagery" (In post-production)1 :13. "Origins: The Protracted Man" (in post-production)1 : Vignettes #"Center Seat" #"No-Win Scenario" #"1701 Pennsylvania Avenue" #"Going Boldly" These vignettes were to be released in a staggered schedule but the remainder have been scrapped. This is, according to producer/"Kirk" actor James Cawley, due to the poor quality of the footage compared to the high definition episodes now being released. It was only due to the efforts of Phase 2 actor/stunt coordinator John Carrigan (with assistance from Graham O'Hare, and Pony R. Horton) that "No-Win Scenario" was completed and released in 2011, some six years after it was filmed. 1These episodes are on indefinite hold as a result of the CBS/Paramount Fan-Film Guidelines as of June 2016. Rebranding to Phase II During an appearance at the Farpoint Science Fiction Media Convention in Baltimore, Maryland on 16 February 2008, James Cawley announced a rebranding of New Voyages to become Star Trek: Phase II. The renamed series will continue to follow the remaining two years of James T. Kirk's original five-year mission, while bridging the gap between the three seasons of the original Star Trek television series and . Trivia *On 3 May 2004, TrekToday announced that Eugene Roddenberry Jr. had endorsed New Voyages, accepting a position on the production staff as "Consulting Producer". http://www.trektoday.com/news/030504_02.shtml He later provided the voice of the Timepiece Guard in "In Harm's Way". Other guest stars in this episode included , and . *In March 2005, was signed to reprise his TOS character Pavel Chekov in "To Serve All My Days", written by TOS/TNG writer http://www.trektoday.com/news/100305_02.shtml. Koenig introduced the premiere showing of the episode at the Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference on 8 September 2006 http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/1024/news.php#newsitemEEVkFyAZEZBcFEqQmM, and has since previewed it at several other convention appearances. The episode was officially released Thanksgiving Day 2006. This episode also featured as Ambassador Rayna Morgan. * appeared as his character Hikaru Sulu, captain of the in the third "production episode" (fourth release), "World Enough and Time", written by (who also directed the episode) and Michael Reaves http://www.trektoday.com/news/180106_03.shtml. This episode also featured as communications officer of the Excelsior Janice Rand. *"Blood and Fire" was written by , with the teleplay by Gerrold and Carlos Pedraza (a producer for Star Trek: Hidden Frontier) http://www.trektoday.com/news/140107_01.shtml. * Former Star Trek stuntwoman served as stunt coordinator on the series up to and including the "Blood and Fire" episodes. John Carrigan (who also plays recurring Klingon character Kargh) took over as stunt coordinator with "The Child". External links *''Star Trek: New Voyagesseries website *James Cawley talks to TrekMovie.com *[http://www.trekminal.com ''Star Trek: New Voyages en español] *Star Trek: New Voyages Becomes Star Trek: Phase II *Star Trek New Voyages/Phase II webpage at Star Trek Reviewed *Fan Film Friday about NV/P2's "Mind-Sifter" es:Star Trek: Phase II Category:Star Trek: Phase II